


all we're looking for is love

by gemini_nan



Series: kiss kiss (without falling in love) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, M/M, Not all kisses are on the lips tbh, just something cute because I love jisung, kind of a prequel of my fic like a kissing booth but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan
Summary: Sometimes Jisung needs affection, his friends are willing to give it to him.Or, Jisung likes to kiss his friends.





	all we're looking for is love

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> hello! this is kind of a prequel to my fic Like a kissing booth, there's no need to read it, it's basically this but from Minho's (jealous) perspective  
> hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes!

Jisung had always been affectionate. As a child, he even had separation anxiety.  
He was basically always glued to his mother.  
As he went to school, he got into a lot of trouble for constantly hugging the kids, even those who he didn't know or those who didn't want to. Jisung was also specially clingy with his teachers. 

As he grew up, his clingy phase subsided. He still liked to hug and cuddle his friends, but at least he kept in in his friend circle. 

Until he left Malaysia and entered JYP.  
Something about no longer living with his parents, saying goodbye to his friends, puberty and the anxiety of being a trainee bottled up. 

He felt alone. Sad. Lost. His teachers were often mean with their critics, the other trainees didn't want to be friends, they saw Jisung as a mere rival.  
Jisung was spiraling... 

Until he met Chan.  
Chan was perfect. He was nice, experienced, didn't care about rivalries and he helped Jisung so much. 

Chan took him in and suddenly it was the two of them against the world.  
He remembers the first time Chan hugged him for real, more than a casual "hello" hug. 

It was Jisung's second monthly evaluation. He was nervous, but managed to do well. The people filming even congratulated him, the other trainees looked impressed.

Chan hugged him very tight, maybe for longer than a congratulatory hug was meant for. But it was warm and Jisung felt something break within him.

After that, the two of them started being more affectionate. Hugs and hand holding became a part of their friendship.  
And as each one of their friends came together, Jisung became attached to them. And sometimes he got jealous, because Chan started spending time with woojin. Because Hyunjin, who had been close to him when he arrived, suddenly only payed attention to Jeongin.

He felt the anxiety kicking in. He knew it was stupid. He knew his friends could have other friends. He knew they wouldn't just leave him. He knew he wasn't the centre of the universe, but he couldn't help himself.

Before he realized, he was distancing himself from the rest of his friends.  
Chan noticed, and interviened.

 

"You haven't been hanging out with us" he told Jisung one night at the dorm, sitting in Jisung's bed as Jisung was hidden under his blankets.

"That's not true" Jisung tried to lie, a little chocked up.

"Is there something wrong, Sungie?" the nickname only made it worse. He felt tears burning his eyes. Chan took the blankets and uncovered him.

Jisung sat up and looked at Chan in the eyes, and something told him that it would be okay.

"I feel like I'm not needed. Like you guys are going to abandon me. Like you don't... love me"

Chan looked shocked but slowly shook his head.

"That's not it, Sung. We do love you, I'm sorry if we ever made you feel like we didn't. You matter to us, you matter to me" Chan caressed Jisung's cheek and Jisung couldn't even think about it when he got closer to Chan and kissed him.

It wasn't even a proper kiss, just lips touching lips, both too frozen to do anything. But to Jisung, it still felt right.  
Jisung pulled away, eyes wide, scared.  
But Chan didn't run away, or punch Jisung, he didn't even look disgusted.

"What was that for?" he asked with an almost smirk that Jisung decided to ignore.

"I'm not sure. I'm so sorry." he felt like crying but then Chan laughed.

"If this is what you need to feel better, I don't mind doing it, you know?"

Jisung looked at him, trying to find the lie in eyes, but there was nothing, only fondness and the hint of a smile.

"I'm- Are you sure? Isn't this... weird?"

"Maybe, but as long as we both want to, I don't see the problem"

From then on, kissing Chan became a normal thing. He tried not to do it a lot, saving it only to show gratitude or when he felt lonely, but he was happy with it. For a while, after every kiss Jisung felt compelled to ask if it was okay, if Chan wanted to stop.

"Jisung, give yourself some credit here, you're not a bad kisser" he would jokingly say, to then get serious. "And if this makes you feel better, I would do anything"

For a while, Jisung's dumb teeage self thought he was in love with Chan, then realizing it wasn't it. He did love Chan, but it wasn't romantic.  
He then realized "oh, then kissing doesn't have to be romantic".  
It was an interesting discovery to say the least. 

 

Soon enough, he started being even more affectionate with his friends. And they noticed, but never once said a thing about it. 

☽ 

The second time he kissed someone it was Changbin, he didn't even think about it.  
They were writing lyrics for their third mixtape, but the mood was dark.  
They had a fight, for no reason other than being tired and stressed. Being locked down in the same room wasn't helping at all. 

Changbin started rapping quietly, but Jisung was angry, he rolled his eyes and Changbin saw it. 

"What the fuck if your problem, Jisung?" he yelled standing up.

"You are my problem" Jisung couldn't help but answer back. He knew he didn't mean it, but he wasn't thinking at the moment.

Changbin got closer and Jisung stood up to face him. 

"Am I now? Well, have fun trying to make music on your own, if you want me to go then I will. I always knew you hated me, Jisung, but stop being a hypocrite about it" Changbin was yelling, eyes shiny. Something hit Jisung, he couldn't even breathe properly. 

He didn't think when he leaned in to kiss Changbin. Changbin froze but when Jisung started moving his lips, aggressive and quick, he followed. When Jisung pulled away, they were both out of breath, they looked at each other and just before Changbin could talk, he spoke. 

"I've never hated you, I'm just jealous of you. I'm sorry, I know we're both stressed and tired but that was no reason to be mean" they were still standing very close to each other. "I really love you, Binnie. And about the kiss... I'm so sorry, I-" 

Changbin interrupted by kissing him again. No words were needed. This time the kiss was slow, but still aggressive. 

Just then, Chan walked into the room. They separated quickly, embarrassed and scared. But Chan only laughed. 

"Don't mind me, if this is stopping you from being bitchy to each other go ahead" 

They never really talked about it, but if one of them was stressed or angry, they knew who to go to. 

 

☽  
Somehow, he realized his kisses became more and more innocent, and he often used them when he couldn't bring out the words.  
The first time he noticed was with Woojin. 

He was cuddling him, as usual, when he felt the need to tell him just how much he appreciated him.  
Woojin had always treated him like a brother, always took care of him and was affectionate with him when he felt lonely. Woojin was such an important person to him, he really loved him. 

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed Woojin's cheek and then hid in his neck. He felt Woojin laugh and lean in to kiss his forehead.  
They didn't talk about it, but didn't stop doing it. If the rest of the members saw it, they only thought it was cute. 

☽  
Felix was trying to apply BB cream to his face, smudging it carelessly. Jisung laughed at him.

"What?" Felix said, still angrily smudging the product on his nose.

"You really don't know how to do that. The color doesn't even match you" Jisung took the product on his hand and started tapping in on his friend's face. "Why are you even wearing it? We're just going to vocal practice."

Felix looked away, kind of embarrassed and murmured something.

"What was that, Lix?"

"I said someone pointed out my freckles and I'm trying to cover them"

Jisung felt anger, taking Felix's chin and lifting it up. He then used his other hand to remove the make up on his face, Felix tried to stop him but Jisung wasn't having it.

"Felix, your freckles are beautiful. They're part of you and you look cute and unique with them. Don't mind what people say" Jisung was about to let go of Felix's face, but he still saw doubt. He leaned in and kissed his nose, then cheeks, then every spot there was a freckle in.

After a while he heard Felix giggling and only then he got away.

"Okay, let's go to practice".

From then on, every time Felix felt self-conscious, Jisung was there to shower him in love and kisses. 

☽ 

Jeongin was feeling sad and Jisung wasn't having it. They were in their shared room, Jeongin was covered to the head with his blanket. Jisung sat beside him. 

"What's wrong, Innie?" he asked, but Jeongin didn't answer. He decided to take away his blanket. 

Jeongin seemed angry, but his eyes were red and puffy. Jisung immediately hugged him, and this time Jeongin didn't fight him. 

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" 

Jeongin didn't get up from Jisung's chest, he sighed before speaking.

"I miss my little brother. I just talked to him on the phone and I-" he let out a sob. "Jisung, I miss him so much. He used to give me little kisses to distract me from games, we would play hide and seek, I would read him stories before bed. I miss that so much"

Jisung didn't say anything, instead he hugged Jeongin until he calmed down.

"If it serves you, I could be your little brother" Jisung said jokingly, making Jeongin laugh. "I'm serious, look"

Jisung kissed Jeongin's cheeks playfully, Jeongin laughed and tried to get away. They both laughed and Jeongin looked at Jisung in the eyes.

"Thank you, Sung"

"Anytime"

Jisung started from then on to kiss Jeongin only to bother him. It was their little game.

 

☽  
The rest of the members moved into the trainee dorms, and they were all happy about it. They were celebrating, all in pure bliss, until they had to go to sleep and Jisung looked at Seungmin, he looked anxious and somewhat sad. 

Seungmin walked to his now shared room with Felix, but Felix was still playing with Hyunjin. Jisung followed Seungmin to his room. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Seungmin seemed kind of surprised but composed himself quickly. 

"Yeah, just, you know, new house and all" Seungmin tried to laugh it off, but Jisung caught the anxiousness in his voice. Slowly, he walked up to Seungmin and hugged him. "I'm okay, Ji. Just have to get used to it" 

"Of course, I know. But... would you maybe want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" 

Seungmin looked at him, a little blushed, but nodded. 

He got under the covers, Jisung sat beside him caressing his hair. Seungmin looked adorable, and Jisung couldn't help but kiss his forehead and nose. Seungmin smiled slightly and then fell asleep. 

They had the same routine for about a week, until Seungmin stopped feeling anxious. And they would both deny it, but they did still did it every once in a while. 

 

☽  
The 00 line were playing truth or dare in the middle of the night. It was all going well until Seungmin smiled, mischievous as ever when Jisung picked dare. 

"I dare you to kiss whoever you find the prettiest" he said, to then smile wider. "On the lips" 

"What are you even saying, Seungmin?" Jisung asked, voice high and shaky. 

"What? You kiss Chan, don't you?" he asked with a shurg. Jisung's heart stopped. 

"How do you... Did Chan tell you?" 

"Nah, I saw you yesterday. It was cute, are you dating?" Jisung shook his head as Felix and Hyunjin looked at him in amazement. "So, are you going to do it?" 

Jisung heard the challenge in Seungmin's voice, so he huffed and murmured a 'fine'. He turned to Hyunjin, who opened his mouth and eyes in amazement and excitement. He could hear Seungmin and Felix murmuring little "oh my god's". 

Jisung would lie if he said he never had a little crush on Hyunjin. He was, after all, beautiful, nice, talented and hard working. 

Shyly and even blushing he leaned in and pecked Hyunjin's lips. He heard Felix squeal and Seungmin laugh but he was too embarrassed to be mad. 

When he pulled away, Hyunjin was smiling. He wasn't expecting it when Hyunjin leaned in again and gave him another little kiss. 

"That was so cute, Sungie" Hyunjin told him. "You can do it more often if you want to" 

Their game continued and if somehow they all ended up kissing each other that night, no one would ever know. 

☽  
Somehow, Minho was different. He hadn't been training with them for long, at first he was even intimidating. He was incredibly handsome, had a dance crew, was a backup dancer for BTS and somehow learnt their choreos in less than a week.  
Getting to know him though, it was completely different. He was weird, funny, sarcastic. Jisung and Minho became very close very fast. 

But Jisung never stopped feeling nervous around him. He never knew how to act with Minho, often letting Minho initiate things first, and it seemed like Minho liked that arrangement, as Jisung was one of the only people Minho was affectionate to. 

Every time Jisung saw Minho, the urge to kiss him became too much, but he never did it, he never found a reason to and he never knew how he would react. 

When Minho was eliminated, he was going to do it. 

Jisung followed Minho as he left the dorm.

"We won't give up on you. Please don't give up on us" he said with teary eyes, and he was going to do it, but Minho was devastated and he didn't need Jisung to make things worse. He just hugged Minho one last time and said goodbye. 

But Minho came back, and they all made their debut. Together.

Minho was sitting at the edge of the stage, Jisung sat beside him and held his hand. 

"We made it!" he said, excitedly. 

"We made it" doubled Minho, nodding. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Minho leaned in. Once again, initiating. 

The kiss was soft, full of love, happiness and passion. Jisung couldn't help but smile against the kiss. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" said Jisung as he pulled away. 

"Why didn't you? You kiss everyone after all" 

"I wanted it to be special. Like you" Jisung answered, caressing Minho's face. Minho smiled. 

 

That was it. That was the moment Jisung felt complete. He had his friend's love. He didn't have to fear being vulnerable to them.

Jisung was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments, suggestions and screaming are all welcome.  
> feel free to hit me up on twitter @moonlightsungie


End file.
